Toritale
by Ditt25
Summary: (Pacifist after neutral reset). Frisk and Toriel leave the Ruins together, with Frisk seeking to correct the mistakes of the previous run. Narrated in first person from Toriel's perspective. WARNING: Potentially significant spoilers concerning all three routes. Technically, a sequel to my earlier Soultale story, but should be able to stand on its own.


**Book 2: Toritale**

 **Inspired by: Toby Fox's Undertale**

These last few days have proven to be very interesting. Yesterday, as I stopped by the grave, I could have sworn I heard somebody sniffling. For a moment, it sounded like my dear Asriel. My mind knows that this is impossible. That it must simply be my imagination playing tricks on me. Still, I looked and I looked for whomever could have made that sound, even if it was not him... But nobody came.

It is true that my body never aged after I witnessed him turn into dust before my very eyes. But my mind and my heart? They have not had it so easy. This may be hard to believe, but I have doubted my path on occasion. Could I have convinced Asgore to abandon his awful plan? Or, failing that, at least convince him to let the children live out their natural lives in peace first?

When I got Home later that day, I tried to wash my clothes. But, the water would not turn on. Which is a small problem, since I am currently wearing my last clean Delta Rune. I decided not to fix the water until the next morning. Perhaps this is a temporary issue that shall simply resolve itself come morning. I must be exhausted...

" **Come to your mother..."** For whatever reason, these words spoken in my own voice echoed throughout my head this morning before I awoke. Perhaps I would have written this off as my being just a silly little lady who worries too much. But, this feeling seems so familiar. I used to have these strange premonitions and deja vu concerning fallen humans, ever since I moved back to the Ruins, all those years ago. But they normally didn't start until AFTER the child fell down. Could it be? Are they already here? So scared and so alone.

My loneliness of being abandoned.

My expectations of being perfect.

My fear of being mocked.

For you, my child, I will put them aside.

I no longer have the time to fix the water and wash my clothes this morning. The time to ACT is now! I know I swore to never wear it again, but... Drastic times call for drastic measures. I gave up the title of Queen ages ago, but I am still a decent lady. One like myself does not simply stroll about in the nude. But nothing else is clean. Very well. It seems my hand is forced. The day to wear the flowers once more has arrived.

Truthfully, I do not enjoy being called a cow. However, this is a matter far more important than my pride. Fret not, dear child. For I am Toriel, your friend and guardian. I vow, no matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to protect you and guide you.

As I run across the Ruins, the other monsters hide in the corners. I can hear their little mocking chorus of "nice moo-moo." But I don't have time to correct them today. And, even if I had the time, my heart is beating too fast and I am breathing too hard to be able to even form a coherent sentence.

I get to the cheese. It seems the talking rock is next up. Normally, we'd spend a few minutes and chat about whatever strikes our fancy. Sometimes we gossip about what we overhear the the other monsters in the Ruins talking about. But lately, there's been something new. Or should I say, someone new, hee-hee. It's this sentry from Snowdin we've been talking about. I got a juicy tale to tell about him today, but it will have to wait until my return trip.

 **Little rock, little rock, let me in."**

The rock yawns.

"Five more more minutes, darling."

 **NOW!**

"Ok, Ok. I'm moooving, you mad cow."

 **Not you too. That's it! You are going on my Asgore list.** Have fun never speaking to me again.

The next several rooms were remarkably uneventful. When I finally get to the three levers room, I activate the third switch. Everyone else thinks this switch is just stuck and has no use. But, in truth, there is a trick to this one. It has to be pushed in and then up a little bit before it will go down. And pulling it down resets all the puzzles in the Ruins.

Originally, it was used as an anti-human defense mechanism when we were banished to the Underground. Just incase any humans tried to invade us to finish what they started. But now, I use it to help those very humans learn how to survive in this world. A bit ironic, is it not?

As I reach the stairs leading outside, I take a deep breath. I try to calm myself down, but I hear a strange voice. It sounds vaguely familiar, but I cannot place it. These kinds of things usually seem obvious in retrospect. But, for now, I am stumped.

Geeet the pellets!

That cannot possibly be good, I think to myself. I run towards the voice, nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. What I see was a bit shocking. A wicked flower has taken to attacking an innocent human child, surrounding them with magical bullets. I prepare my magic. A single flame appears near my hand. With a gesture towards the flower, the fire flies forward, sending that pernicious weed out of our way.

 **What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.**

"H-hello."

The human stutters slightly. Perhaps this is a shy child? Or maybe seeing a real, live monster is a bit overwhelming? I do hope that naughty flower hasn't given us all a bad first impression.

 **So, little one. You must have a name, do you not? What should I call you?**

The child puffs out their chest. With a big smile they point to themself before proceeding to tell me their name.

"I'm Frisk." They tap their chest twice after saying their name before continuing. "Nice to meet you."

They seem very proud of that name. I suppose I was worrying about nothing.

 **Nice to meet you too, Frisk. Frisk?... That... That is a nice name. Promise me you'll take good care of it, alright?**

Frisk nods before I turn around and begin to head towards the stairs marking the entrance of the Ruins. I think to myself, perhaps I should tell young Frisk to stay close and follow me. But, I decide to wait just a few more steps before doing so. As I am about turn around, I am taken aback by the echoing pitter-patter of tiny feet approaching. Before I can react, they have already caught up and taken hold of my hand.

Truthfully, I had planned to do the same in due time. This just saves me the hassle. So, I simply turn and give them a smile. I am glad to have someone here. Honestly, I was worried I'd get another one of those "interesting" children. But Frisk seems like such a kind and wonderful child! I promise I will take good care of you here. If you will let me, we can have a good life here. Let us work together to finally end this cycle of tragedy.

* * *

Author's Note:

July 4, 2016- This story is on hold until I finish Ruins arc in my other story.

June 20, 2016-Minor edits, should be ready for publishing. May save as a buffer?

(May 16, 2016) (Pre-release): I begin writing this chapter today. One week after my Toriel plush for Fangamer arrived. Hence a very notable non-Undertale line implemented within this chapter. Even though I have not played or watched said game, I've been familiar with the line for years and felt it was a very appropriate bonus to include with her.


End file.
